Ultron Sigma vs Hawk Moth
Ultron_Sigma_vs._Hawk_Moth.png|Blood Bigley Description Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite VS Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir! Who will prevail between those minion-making god wannabes in battle? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz- These two villains may be completely different in many ways, but they have one thing in common. Boomstick- They are psychotic, they can both turn people into their own personal minions and they both desire to change reality to make their dreams come true. Wiz- Okay, so they have three things in common. Sue me. Boomstick- Ultron Sigma, the mechanical fusion of the craziest machines Ultron and Sigma from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Wiz- And Hawk Moth, the dark-winged mastermind of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Boomstick- He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz- And it is our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Ultron Sigma's bio) ''Ultron Sigma destroys all organic life in DEATH BATTLE! (*Cues: Xgard Battle Theme 1 - Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite*) Wiz- Artificial intelligence. The belief that one could create a machine that could think for itself. While the idea has inspired multiple films in the past, most of them continue to agree that the idea is not a good one. '''Boomstick- Especially if you are considering combining two psychopaths together. Like Ultron and Sigma.' Wiz- Funny thing is, they merged once. Boomstick- WHAT? Ultron Sigma: Heroes of both dimensions... Welcome to ours! Background *''Real Name - Ultron Sigma'' *''Other Names - Ultron, Sigma'' *''Gender - Male'' *''Age - 93 days'' *''Occupation - Fusion of both Ultron and Sigma, "God"'' *''Height - 7-8 feet'' *''Weight - 535 lbs.'' *''Debut - Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017)'' *''Fusion of The Avengers' main enemy Ultron and X and Zero's arch nemesis Sigma'' *''"God" of Xgard, a combination of Marvel's Asgard and Mega Man X's Abel City'' Wiz- Once, Jedah- the demonic Lord from the Kingdom of Makai, plotted with Lady Death to combine two realities so they could share the souls of both universes. Liking the idea, Death persuaded Thanos to collect the Infinity Stones. Boomstick- Oh, yeah. The multi-colored gems that give control over things like time and space. Wiz- Right. Death handed Thanos the Space stone and told him to get the others. The second stone Thanos was after, the Reality Stone, was in Abel City, which had a force field that would only allow machines through. Thanos persuaded Ultron to get the Reality Stone for him in exchange for the city. Boomstick- It was here that Ultron met and befriended Sigma. Joining forces, they decided to find the stones themselves and use them to turn two universe into one. Ultron Sigma: Our name is Ultron Sigma! We have become as one... and the terms of our deal have changed. Thanos: Disappointing. Wiz- So the two betrayed Thanos and used the Reality Stone to upload Sigma's consciousness into Ultron's body, becoming Ultron Sigma. Ultron Sigma: Fool! You have given us the tools of your own extinction! The living of two universes shall be laid to rest in a single grave! Where there is sinew, let there be steel! Powers and Abilities *''Enhanced durability and strength'' *''High intelligence'' *''Energy manipulation'' *''Sigma Virus'' **''Body Control (Enhanced by Ultron's Encephalo Ray)'' **''Telepathy'' **''Technopathy'' *''Electrokinesis'' *''Death Ray'' *''Melt Blast'' *''Fatal Swipe'' *''Protonium Emitter'' *''Destruction Wave (Ultron's Level 1 Hyper Combo)'' *''Encephalo Ray (Ultron's Level 1 Hyper Combo)'' *''Flight'' *''Overload Laser'' *''Arc Divide'' *''Mirage Claw'' *''Teleportation'' *''Sigma's Sword Beam'' *''Straight Divide'' *''Reflector Magnum'' *''Doom Buster (Sigma's Level 1 Hyper Combo)'' *''Blazing Line (Sigma's Level 1 Hyper Combo)'' *''Rave Divide (Sigma's Level 1 Hyper Combo)'' *''Sentry Legion (Ultron's Level 3 Hyper Combo)'' *''Final Sigma (Sigma's Level 3 Hyper Combo)'' *''Meteor Portal (Ultron Sigma's Level 3 Hyper Combo)'' Boomstick- As Ultron Sigma, he- er they had a combination of each other's abilities. From Sigma, they gained experienced combat skill, able to beat villains like the mighty Thanos, and heroes like Thor Odinson- and both of them are capable of obliterating planets! Feats *''Merged both Marvel and Capcom universes into one using both reality and space stones'' **''Single-handedly conquered the merged universe'' *''Reflected Thor's Mjolnir and caught Captain America's shield'' *''Had possessed Thor and his Asgardians as minions'' *''Infused Ultron's drones with their enhanced Sigma Virus to enhance the drones' abilities and strengths'' *''Defeated Thanos during their first battle prior to using both reality and space stones to fuse into their upgraded, godlike form'' Wiz- And from Ultron, they have received all his durability and strength. They are strong enough to knock aside Mjolnir and catch weapons like Captain America's shield. He also has abilities like Ultron's flight, ion blasts and Sigma's swordsmanship- like the Mace Windu lightsaber he has isn't enough to show that. Infinity Stones *''Reality Stone (located on their forehead)'' *''Space Stone (located on their chest)'' Boomstick- And remember the Reality and Space Stones he got from Thanos? Well, he actually keeps them on him at all times. The Space Stone- which allows complete control over space- allows him to teleport, trap enemies in a cube that only he can enter, and pull enemies toward him. And the Reality Stone- which allows the user to manipulate reality itself- allows him to create homing projectiles. Army *''Ultron Drones'' **''Acquired from their first half, Ultron'' *''Xgardians'' **''Thor's Asgardians, infected by the Sigma Virus'' *''Dah'ren Mohran'' **''Used to invade Valkanda, the fusion of Wakanda and Val Habar from the Monster Hunter series'' *''Thor'' Wiz- But his most powerful weapon is his Sigma Virus, which allows him to turn whoever is infected by it into a machine under his control. With it, he infected and enslaved Thor, turning him into a mere puppet. Boomstick- Not to mention the drones and soldiers he has under his command. Seriously, can this guy be killed? Weaknesses *''Vulnerable to electricity despite having electrokinesis'' **''Defeated by Thanos during their second battle'' *''Extremely arrogant and boastful'' *''Massive god complex'' *''Cracked infinity stones can lead to malfunction, as Thanos had cracked the reality stone.'' *''Attempted to obtain the Soul Stone, making them insane and unstable for lacking a soul.'' Wiz- Actually, yes. He can be damaged by electricity, and enough blunt force would damage the stones, injuring them. But most of all, he can be tricked- as shown when Dante gave him the Soul Stone, which, since he had no soul, turning into... Ultron Sigma: Heroes... We admire your spirit. (Floats.) Now, with the Soul Stone, We'll take it from you. (Grabs the Soul Stone, later they got impacted to their throne.) W-What's happening to us? Dante: "Only the most noble of souls are strong enough to bear the power of the Soul Stone." And you've got no soul, no way to channel the Stone's power. I'd take a step back, if I were you. Ultron Sigma: (weakening) AAAAARRRRGGHHH!! (Throne Room explodes.) ???: Dante, where are you going? We must return the favor. (grabs Dante.) Captain Marvel: Dante! (Ultron Omega was shown.) Ultron Omega: We cannot be destroyed... We are perfect... We are Ultron Omega! (*Cues: Xgard Battle Theme 2 - Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite*) Wiz- Yep, that's right- Ultron Omega. But that doesn't mean he will stop doing what he wants- world domination. Ultron Omega *''Gender - Male'' *''Age - 93 days'' *''Occupation - "God"'' *''Height - 14-16 feet'' *''Weight - Likely heavier than 535 lbs.'' *''Insane final form of Ultron Sigma'' Powers and Abilities *''Enhanced durability and strength'' *''High intelligence'' *''Energy manipulation'' *''Sigma Virus'' **''Body Control (Enhanced by Ultron's Encephalo Ray)'' *''Four floating hands'' **''Two claws (Ultron's half)'' ***''Can fire energy blasts'' ***''Outwards spin slashes, just like a buzzsaw'' ***''Can stab opponents even by drilling'' **''Two fists (Sigma's half)'' ***''Can trap an opponent and drain his/her health'' ***''Four spikes on the fists' knuckles, just like the brass knuckles'' ***''Has forearms in order to protect Ultron Omega'' ****''Can contain jets at the back of the fists' forearms, causing massive damage'' **''Sigma's head'' ***''Now serves as Ultron Omega's torso'' ***''Can scream loudly to push back opponents'' ***''Can fire a large laser blast from the Sigma's mouth'' ***''Can fire an energy orb from Sigma's eyes'' **''Still utilizes reality and space stones'' ***''Can fire multiple homing red orbs using their reality stone'' ***''Can unleash an extremely massive laser attack'' Only weakness *''Can be ultimately killed by X's Infinity Buster, infused with the power, mind, time and soul stones with the heroes' strength via Doctor Strange and Morrigan's magic.'' Ultron Sigma: We are born of two universes. Each of them imperfect; each afflicted with the cancer of organic life. From their ruins, a new universe shall be forged, in the fire of the stones of reality, and space. All life remade in our image, in steel, free from the sins of the flesh. We are '''Ultron Sigma'. We are your god.'' (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Ultron Sigma's bio and open for Hawk Moth's bio) ''Hawk Moth akumatizes DEATH BATTLE! (*Cues: It's Ladybug - Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir*) Wiz- Many years ago, magical jewels that can bestow magnificent powers were created. These jewels, known as the miraculouses, were used to protect the human race from many dangerous threats in this world. Two of these jewels were more powerful than the others- The Ladybug earrings of creation, and the Black Cat ring of destruction. '''Boomstick- And whoever combined them could make a wish that could change reality. ' Wiz- Enter Gabriel Agreste. As the owner of a fashion brand called Gabriel, Gabriel was one of the wealthiest men in Paris. However, he was cold and distant, mostly because he missed his wife Emilie due to her prolonged coma. Boomstick- Desiring to bring her back, he began a quest to hunt down these Miraculous and use them to bring back his wife. So, grabbing ahold of the Moth Miraculous, he became the supervillain... Hawk Moth: Nooroo, dark wings, rise! Boomstick- Yeah not exactly the most inspiring villain name I ever heard of. Background *''Real Name- Gabriel Agreste'' *''Other Names- Hawk Moth, Scarlet Moth, The Collector'' *''Gender- Male'' *''Height- 6 feet (possibly)'' *''Weight- Unknown'' *''Age- 30s-40s (presumed)'' *''Debut- Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015)'' *''Occupation- Supervillain, Fashion designer'' *''Wielder of the Moth Brooch'' *''Desires to bring his wife back- no matter the cost.'' *''Can akumatize himself into "The Collector". As his akumatized form, He can absorb objects and people into the pages of his book.'' Wiz- As Hawk Moth, Gabriel began a crusade to hunt down the Miraculous of the ladybug and the black cat. Unfortunately, since they were already in the possession of two teenagers, he had to resort to terrorizing Paris to get them. Powers/Abilities/Weapons *''As Hawk Moth'' **''Superhuman reflexes'' **''Superhuman strength'' **''Skilled combat'' **''Swordsmanship'' **''Manipulation'' **''Akumatization'' ***''Telepathy'' ***''Body control'' **''Empathy'' **''Limited invulnerability'' *''As The Collector'' **''Sketch Book'' Boomstick- And boy does he have the powers he needs. Thanks to the Moth Brooch, he has enhanced strength, speed, agility, and even limited invulnerability. He is an extremely skilled fighter and swords man, and is an extremely good manipulator. Wiz- Which is extremely useful when it comes to him using his special ability- Akumatization. Boomstick- Wait, that demon fighter named Akuma is in Miraculous Ladybug?! How the f*** did he travel in Paris through his damn Satsui no Hado?! Wiz- No, not that fighter named "Akuma" from the Street Fighter series. Thanks to his Moth Brooch, Hawk Moth can turn butterflies into creatures called akumas. He can send these out to people feeling negative emotions and turn them into akumatized villains. Hawk Moth: Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. Mwahahahahaha! Akumatized villains *'The Bubbler (Nino Lahiffe)': Able to fly short distances and create semi-indestructible bubbles with varying effects. *'Mr. Pigeon (Xavier Ramier)': Can control/communicate with pigeons. *'Stormy Weather (Aurore Beauréal)': Can fly and manipulate the weather. In Stormy Weather 2, she is able to control all the forces of nature due to her being stronger. *'Timebreaker (Alix Kubdel)': Can steal energy from people (essentially killing them) and time travel when given enough energy. *'Copycat (Théo Barbot)': Can turn himself into an exact replica of Cat Noir with identical powers. *'The Pharaoh (Jalil Kubdel)': Can summon the powers of various Egyptian Gods. *'Lady Wifi (Alya Césaire)': Can use her phone for various attacks and abilities (hoverboarding, freezing, locking people to surfaces) and can transport herself through phones. *'The Evillustrator (Nathaniel Kurtzberg)': Can bring his drawings to life and erase existing objects. *'Rogercop (Roger Raincomprix)': Can shoot unbreakable laser handcuffs that force others to do what he says and drives an extremely advanced police car. *'Dark Cupid (Lê Chiến Kim)': Can fly and shoot arrows that replace love and affection with hatred. *'Horrificator (Mylène Haprèle)': Can shoot sticky purple goo and grows bigger by absorbing fear. *'Darkblade (Armand D'Argencourt)': Can stun people and "knight" them, turning them into loyal knights. *'The Mime (Fred Haprèle)': Can pantomime objects into existence. *'Magician of Misfortune (Jean Duparc)': Can make objects magically disappear. *'Princess Fragrance (Rose Lavillant)': Can spray different fragrances with different effects, such as mind control or making a person produce a horrible smell. Can also "fly" by using her perfume gun to propel herself into the air. *'Stoneheart (Ivan Bruel)': Has super-strength and grows when struck. *'Animan (Otis Césaire)': Can shape-shift into various animals, including extinct ones. *'Simon Says (Simon Grimault)': Can throw cards that force others to do what he says, as well as making them adopt the traits and abilities of anything he tells them to act like. *'Pixelator (Vincent Aza)': Can transport people into an infinite white void by taking their picture, or pixelate/remove a part of their body if he catches only one part. *'Guitar Villain (Jagged Stone)': Can shoot various beams with different effects (mind control, powerful concussive blasts, intense seismic waves, etc) by playing different chords on his guitar. *'Kung Food (Wang Cheng)': Can mind control people who drink his soup and summon food weapons. *'Gamer (Max Kanté)': Controls a giant robot that turns people into "Experience Points" in order to upgrade it and can also summon another robot by "saving" it if the first is destroyed. In Gamer 2.0, he controls a giant real world video game that pits player against player. The playable avatars are past akumatized villains. *'Reflekta (Juleka Couffaine)': Can turn people into complete physical copies of herself, and by extension, can remove their powers. *'The Puppeteer (Manon Chamack)': Can hover and control a person if she has a puppet of them, and, if she has a puppet of a person's akumatized form, she can make them become said form again. In The Puppeteer 2, she can bring wax statues to life and control them using her wand. *'Vanisher (Sabrina Raincomprix)': Can turn invisible. *'Antibug (Chloé Bourgeois)': Has the same powers as Ladybug, but summons more offensive objects with "Anti-Charm" (weapons such as swords instead of random objects). *'Volpina (Lila Rossi)': Can create realistic, intangible illusions. *'Santa Claws (Santa Claus)': Rides an extremely fast flying sleigh that can phase though walls and gives out exploding presents that can contain spiders, bats, cockroaches or weapons for him to use. *'Despair Bear (Butler Jean)': Controls the minds of people he hangs onto. *'Prime Queen (Nadja Chamack)': Can transport herself and others through television screens. *'Befana (Gina Dupain)': Uses a gun that can turn people into either coal statues of themselves or loyal angel-esque minions. Also rides a flying motorcycle. *'Riposte (Kagami Tsurugi)': Can slash through virtually anything, fire sonic waves, and jab extremely quickly with her sword. *'Robostus (Markov)': Can manipulate technology by granting it sentience, directly controlling it or constructing it into a giant robot. *'Gigantitan (August)': Gigantic and possesses proportionate super-strength. *'Dark Owl (Mr. Damocles)': Has a wide arsenal of gadgets and traps, as well as enhanced fighting abilities. *'Glaciator (André Glacier)': Can transform people into ice cream and regenerate his body. *'Sapotis (Ella and Etta Césaire)': Can duplicate themselves a virtually infinite amount of times by eating. *'Gorizilla (Adrien's bodyguard)': Has super-strength and a keen sense of smell. *'Captain Hardrock (Anarka Couffaine)': Has a pirate ship that obeys her commands and a microphone that can turn into a laser cutlass and spyglass. *'Zombizou (Caline Bustier)': Can give out kisses that mind control others into becoming zombie-like and obsessed with kissing others to spread the infection. *'Syren (Ondine)': Has the ability to both control and breath in water and can swim proficiently. *'Frightningale (Clara Nightingale)': Has a microphone with a beam that makes whoever it hits have to sing, dance, or rhyme or else they’ll turn into metallic statues. *'Troublemaker (Penny Rolling)': Can make her body become completely intangible with the click of her pen. *'Reverser (Marc Anciel)': Can reverse certain qualities of a person. *'Anansi (Nora Césaire)': Possesses numerous arms, superhuman strength and the ability to wall-crawl and create webs like a spider. *'Sandboy (An unnamed boy)': Can bring people's nightmares to life. *'Style Queen (Audrey Bourgeois)': Can turn people into glittery gold statues and teleport both herself and others. *'Queen Wasp (Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee)': Controls an army of wasps who can totally paralyze anyone they sting. *'Malediktator (André Bourgeois)': Makes anything he declares come to life. *'Frozer (Philippe)': Can generate massive amounts of ice, including projectile icicles, and skate on it proficiently. *'Catalyst (Nathalie Sancoeur)': Can increase Hawk Moth's power, allowing him to akumatize tens or hundreds of people at once. *'Chameleon (Lila Rossi)': Can transform into a perfect copy of anything she kisses, complete with voice and physical abilities. *'Weredad (Tom Dupain)': Possesses increased strength, and can grow and manipulate thorny vines. *'Christmaster (Chris Lahiffe)': Wields a magic snowglobe that can animate and enlarge any toy that touches it with powers and abilities of his choosing. *'Backwarder (Marianne Lenoir)': With a touch of her sword, she can make anything and anyone go backwards in time. *'Animaestro (Thomas Astruc)': Can shapeshift into a variety of 2D animated beings that grant him any superpowers he requires. *'Oblivio (Nino Lahiffe & Alya Césaire)': With their laser cannon, they can fire a blast of purple energy that causes whoever it hits to lose their memories. *'Silencer (Luka Couffaine)': When he touches someone's lips, he can take their voices. *'Oni-Chan (Kagami Tsurugi)': Has the ability to mark a person with her sword, resulting in a large red horn growing out of their forehead. She can swap locations with someone near the marked target by using the nearby persons mobile device as an anchor. *'Bakerix (Rolland Dupain)': Wields an elixir that, when drunk, enables him to grow bigger and stronger for a short period of time. *'Miraculer (Sabrina Raincomprix)': By touching a Miraculous user with her Tonfa, she can steal their superpowers and use them as her own. *'Timetagger (Future Chris Lahiffe)': Able to use his spray can gun to time travel and send others through time as well. Can also use his powers to travel between places he's marked with graffiti. *'Startrain (Claudie Kanté)': Controls the operations of a flying space-train, allowing her to lock doors, control its temperature and oxygen levels, and even summon laser firing beverage drones. *'Desperada (Vivica)': Able to summon various musical instrument weapons from her guitar case. Anyone hit by these weapons will be trapped as a sticker on her guitar case. *'Kwamibuster (Ms. Mendeleiev)': She wields a vacuum that shoots a beam that will cause any kwami that it hits to be sucked up. It even works on a kwami that is inside a Miraculous. Once sucked in, the kwami will be trapped in a magic canister on her back. The kwamis are incapable of phasing through said canister. *'Ikari Gozen (Tomoe Tsurugi)': She is incredibly large, strong & fast. She is able to swallow people in order to trap them inside the gigantic armor that makes up her centaur-like body. *'Party Crasher (Wayhem)': Has the power to trap people and objects in the tiny mirrors that make up his disco-ball gauntlets. *'Feast (Dormant Sentimonster)': Can track down the miraculouses and devour anything in its path. Whatever it eats will be trapped in a pocket dimension within its stomach for all eternity. It also has a long, sticky, frog-like tongue. Following its akumatization, it grows to gigantic size. *'Cat Blanc (Cat Noir)': Has all the same powers as Cat Noir. He is able to use an enhanced version of the Cataclysm, known as the Mega Cataclysm, an infinite number of times. He can even release his destructive power at long range as a blast or as a pulse. He could potentially release destructive power enough to destroy entire galaxies in a single strike. *'Heart Hunter (Audrey Bourgeois & André Bourgeois)': They are a giant floating head with two faces. One face shoots a beam from her eyes that will turn any person it hits into a floating heart which serves as a manifestation of that person's love. The other face can then use his vacuum breath to suck in and devour said love. *'Miracle Queen (Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee)': Has the same abilities and limitations as Queen Bee and her past form as Queen Wasp. She controls a massive swarm of wasps which she uses to paralyze people with Venom; if they're a Miraculous holder, they're under her complete control. Is also capable of teleporting herself and others. *'Replay (Adam)': Manipulates time around him with his watch. *'Silurus (Unnamed fisherman)': Can control and manipulate both water and catfish. Wiz- However Hawk Moth can only create one villain at a time. However, he has found a way to bypass this weakness by transforming into Scarlet Moth, which allows him to send out as many akumas as he desires. Boomstick- Even without his villains, Hawk Moth is an extremely dangerous enemy. Since his powers stem from a Miraculous, he scales to his enemies Ladybug and Cat Noir, who have dodged lightning, tipped over a bus and can survive anything that hits them. Wiz- Almost anything. It has been shown that Cataclysm- Cat Noir's super power- could hurt and eventually kill a miraculous holder while transformed. And since, according to the show, the Cataclysm was responsible for the destruction of the dinosaurs, it would mean that Hawk Moth could potentially take 100 trillion tons of TNT! Feats *''The akumas can akumatize humans robots or any other creatures'' **''Jagged Stone's pet crocodile Fang can be akumatized into a dragon.'' **''Can akumatize the same person again, as demonstrated to Chloé Bourgeois (Antibug and Queen Wasp).'' * Knew the secret superhero identities of Chloé (Queen Bee) and Kagami (Ryuko) *''Deduced Cat Noir's secret identity'' *''Defeated Ladybug and Cat Noir in first battle'' Boomstick- And if Hawk Moth wants to fight himself, he can turn into the Collector, who could trap people in a note book. Weaknesses *''Can akumatize one person at a time, without Catalyst'' *''Akumatized villains may disobey Hawk Moth's orders'' *''Can be easily exhausted during combat'' Wiz- However Hawk Moth isn't unbeatable. His villains can disobey his orders, and in combat, he could exhaust himself. However, nothing will ever stop Hawk Moth from achieving his dreams- saving his wife. Hawk Moth: Ladybug. Cat Noir. I can feel your close presence. If you want to save Paris and all its people, I'll give you one last chance. Give yourselves up and bring me your Miraculous! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Hawk Moth's bio and open for the Pre-Battle) Pre-Battle Wiz- Alright, the Combatants are set. Let us see who will win this this fight to the Death. Boomstick- It's time for a Death Battle! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the fight) Death Battle (*Cues: Dark Samus Approaching - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes*) Paris, France 09:00PM The citizens of Paris ran away as the robots attacked them. Standing at the Palais de Chaillot, Ultron Sigma watched as his army caused chaos all over the city from his satellite. Once he purified this city, he would move to other places in Europe until he destroyed humanity completely. Thanos confronts the hybrid for the last time. ''Ultron Sigma: This will be your nightmare when you tried to get the infinity stones before us, Thanos.'' ''Thanos: Disappointing. Death, this is for you!'' Ultron Sigma instantly chokes on Thanos to death as he tried to attack the former. Suddenly, he saw a swarm of purple butterflies fly down and land on some of the citizens in Paris. They transformed into different beings- among them a stone golem, a robotic cop, a silver warrior with a sword for a hand, a mime and a blue-skinned teenager in a pink, black and yellow suit, wearing a helmet. He looked surprised. He raised his hand, and his army of Ultron Drones and Xgardians ran in front of him. Ultron Sigma watched the army intently. Suddenly, a tall man in a purple and black suit appeared and landed on the Eiffel Tower. He looked at Ultron Sigma in clear anger. ''Hawk Moth: Show yourself!'' ''Ultron Sigma: We are Ultron Sigma. We have reached it first.'' Hawk Moth: And this is Hawk Moth. Now leave this city, or I will destroy you just like I did to that blue-armored reploid in Xgard! I had akumatized some of the citizens there! ''Ultron Sigma: Hmph. Your pathetic army is no match for ours! Will you not bow before your god?'' ''Hawk Moth: I hope you're not as godly as me, robotic scum. Oh, and your pathetic Encephalo Ray fused with Sigma Virus are just inferior imitations to my precious akumas! Frightingale, Guitar Villain, Party Crasher, music!'' Three of the villains next to him began playing music, and Hawk Moth's army began to charge. Ultron Sigma drew his beam sword, and pointed it forward. His Ultron Drones and Xgardians charged as well. FIGHT!!! (*Cues: Theme of Ultron Sigma - Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite*) Stormy Weather raised her umbrella and summoned a hurricane that lifted her and several of the other villains up. Pharaoh summoned the power of hours to fly, while Princess Fragrance used her perfume gun to propel herself forward. As they neared the army, the drones began firing at the army. Stormy Weather raised her umbrella again. ''Stormy Weather: I predict we're gonna get a high chance of a lightning storm right now!'' With that, she summoned a multitude of lightning bolts that struck each of the machines. The cyclone stopped, and the villains landed down and fought against the Xgardians. Pharaoh used the strength of Sekhmet to tear through Xgardians. Riposte summoned sonic blasts that was cutting her enemies down to size. Mime used his superhuman strength to cut down the Xgardians. Silencer touches the Ultron Drones' "mouths", gaining him a robotic voice and he later combats the Xgardians. ''Silencer (in an Ultron Drone's voice): Time for some robotic beatdown!'' Princess Fragrance hypnotized her opponents and caused them to fight each other. Rogercop shot at the Xgardians and forced them to fight each other. Stoneheart, Gorizilla and Gigantitan crushed their smaller opponents, Gamer turned everyone he blasted into experience points, Glaciator turned the Ultron Drones into ice cream and Horrificator trapped the Xgardians in slime. When his army was spent, Ultron Sigma nodded in amusement. ''Ultron Sigma: Do you think that is all we have, Gabriel? We have a special gift for you.'' Suddenly, an elder dragon rose from the ground and stared down at the akumatized army. ''Hawk Moth: Glaciator! Destroy this mechanical tyrant and the flying dragon now before he gets Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses! They should be mine!'' Glaciator pointed his hands at the monster and tried to shoot it with his ice cream blasts. The creature blasts Hawk Moth's minions until it the dragon is finally turned into a giant chocolate flavored ice cream statue by Glaciator. Ultron Sigma growled. Realizing he had no more soldiers, he decided that he would handle this army himself. Charging forward, he dodged each blast fired at him by the army. With amazing speed and skill, he slashed off Riposte's blade, Silencer's helmet and Mime's hat, turning them back into Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine and Fred Haprèle respectively. ''Luka Couffaine: Huh? How did I get here? Marinette? Where are you-AAAHH!'' Luka immediately runs away in fear when he sees Ultron Sigma. The latter caught a punch from Pharaoh, then struck his pendent, turning him back into Jalil Kubdel as well. Princess Fragrance blasted a cloud of perfume at Ultron Sigma, but it didn't affect him. He charged, grabbed her and smashed her gun. Rogercop shot at him, but Ultron Sigma teleported behind him, stole his whistle and crushed it. Ultron Sigma outstretched his hands and a massive wormhole appeared above Hawk Moth's minions. ''Ultron Sigma: Now you'll see... Face our overwhelming power!'' Multiple meteors flew down and landed on the akumatized villains, turning the remaining six villains into respective human forms. Using the power of the Space Stone, transported them to a different location. He looked up at Hawk Moth. ''Ultron Sigma: Give us your enemies' miraculouses and the Infinity Six!'' ''Hawk Moth: No one steals those legendary jewelries but me!'' He snarled and flew upward. Much to his surprise, he went through Hawk Moth, who turned into a puff of smoke. ''Ultron Sigma: An illusion?'' The mad machine realized. He looked around for Hawk Moth. Suddenly, Hawk Moth charged past the machine and slashed off his arm with the former's cane. Ultron Sigma screamed, as if he is in pain. Hawk Moth charged at the machine and slashed at him. Blocking the attack with his beam sword, Ultron Sigma kicked the Moth villain back. Slashing wildly at Hawk Moth, he continued to strike until he disarmed him of his cane. ''Ultron Sigma: This is your end, DIIIIEEEEEE!!!'' Ultron Sigma then blasted Hawk Moth away. He analyzed the weapon, then he used the Reality Stone to do extreme corrosive deterioration on the cane. Hawk Moth landed in a book store. Getting up, he saw one of his butterflies and grabbed it. As he turned it into an akuma and akumatizing the Soul Stone, Ultron Sigma arrived before him, his arm somehow returned to his hand. ''Ultron Sigma: Had enough, mortal?'' Hawk Moth sent the akumatized Soul Stone towards Ultron Sigma, and it landed on him. ''Hawk Moth: Ultron Sigma, I can give you true godlike power in exchange for the two stones you held. This is the Soul Stone, symbolizing the infinite and ultimate power!'' ''Ultron Sigma: You're still pathetic to us anyway. Now, with the soul stone, we serve no man.'' Ultron Sigma grabbed the Soul Stone and then he blasted to the Eiffel Tower brutally. ''Hawk Moth: Hahahahaha! Fools! I found out about the secret of the soul stone: "Only the most noble of souls are strong enough to bear the power of the Soul Stone." And since you are a robotic fool, you have no soul at all.'' Ultron Sigma screamed loudly. He is engulfed with light while screaming and transforms into a gigantic monster-sized robot hybrid with a hoarse, robotic voice. ''???: Gabriel Agreste, where are you going? We must return the favor.'' (*Cues: Theme of Ultron Omega - Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite*) Hawk Moth gets frustrated when he sees his enemy's final form, Ultron Omega, and dodged the robotic tyrant's gigantic fists. Hawk Moth is assisted by Mayura to akumatize multiple people at once. ''Ultron Omega: Hahahaha, This isn't even our final form! We are Ultron Omega, here to make your life struggle!'' ''Mayura: It's time, Hawk Moth.'' Mayura gave an Amok to Hawk Moth, amokizing him into a Giant Purple Butterfly. ''Mayura: Your time has come, Omega! Prepare for the ultimate despair!'' The following akumatized villains tried to weaken Ultron Omega: Stormy Weather, Pharaoh, Evillustrator, Dark Cupid, Darkblade, Stoneheart, Guitar Villain, Gamer, Volpina, Riposte, Glaciator, Gorizilla, Captain Hardrock, Frightningale, Reverser, Queen Wasp (Who was Antibug during her first encounter against Ultron Sigma), Frozer, Animaestro, Oblivio (Nino and Alya fused by an akuma), Silencer, Timetagger and Party Crasher. The humans who were teleported from a different location via space stone are also transported to the battle by Hawk Moth and akumatizes them again (e.g. Luka Couffaine returned to get akumatized into Silencer again) The giant butterfly tries to push Ultron Omega with its wings while Ultron Omega wipes the evilized villains out slowly with their loud scream, claws, fists and multiple energy blasts. ''Ultron Omega: Contemptuous fools, we will erase you!'' Ultron Omega fires a massive laser from Sigma's mouth, reducing the akumatized villains (which are now respective humans) into bloody skeletons that can also turn to ashes. Mayura, Riposte, Silencer, Volpina, Queen Wasp, Oblivio, Dark Cupid and Frightnignale are the only ones to dodge the laser. However, Oblivio was separated into Nino and Alya, which the akuma flies away. ''Nino: Let's get outta here, Alya!'' ''Alya: We're too late! How can we call Trixx and Wayzz?'' Another two of the akumas land on Nino and Alya, becoming the Bubbler and Lady Wifi, respectively. The remaining minions continue to battle Ultron Omega in his defensive state, protected by his giant fists, along with his Ultron Drones and Xgardians. Ultron Omega has been weakened with the power of Lady Wifi's hacking abilities. Bubbler creates his bubbles to trap and float several Ultron Drones and Xgardians. Ultron Omega was frustrated, unleashing another laser attack from Sigma's mouth cannon once more. ''Ultron Omega: Hahaha, how about this one?!'' The laser instantly destroys the akumatized objects which turned the remaining villains into respective human identities. They also die into bloddied pieces. ''Luka/Kagami/Nino/Alya: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!'' ''Ultron Omega: You fight aimlessly like a worthless animal!'' Ultron Omega grabs Mayura with his fists, draining her health. She was trapped again by a paralysis bubble. ''Mayura: Agh! Get off of me!'' ''Ultron Omega: The doomsday has arrived, prepare to be extinct!'' Ultron Omega's claws and fists brutally attack Mayura and then slam her into the ground. ''Ultron Omega: DIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!'' One of Ultron Omega's claws penetratingly bisects her into halves with her internal organs. The butterfly turns back to Hawk Moth. ''Hawk Moth: Mayura... No, my power!'' Hawk Moth grabbed a book. Detransforming by his command to his kwami Nooroo, he grabbed the akuma and placed it into his book. ''Hawk Moth: This is for Nathalie and my wife Emilie! It is time for me to akumatize myself... into the Collector! Mwahahahahahaha!'' Purple smoke surrounded Hawk Moth, turning him into The Collector. ''Ultron Omega: You shall feel our wrath... KNEEL BEFORE YOUR GOD!!!'' ''The Collector: Never, Ultron Omega! I should be the ultimate god, Not you!'' The Collector yelled, and threw his book. Ultron Omega blasted energy at the book and watched as it flew back to The Collector. ''Ultron Omega: Reality Stone!'' Releasing multiple reality stone energy projectiles at the Collector, he attacked. Blocking each blast with his sketch book, the collector advanced toward the machine and eventually reached him. He struck the machine, but nothing happened. The Collector grabbed his book and looked at it. ''The Collector: No... It's already full! I should have collected the four remaining infinity stones already! You're even worse than Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Viperion or even all of them combined!!!'' Ladybug and Cat Noir run quickly to the Eiffel Tower. ''Ladybug: The Eiffel Tower must be in danger again! This has to be Hawk Moth's!'' ''Cat Noir: Is that a robotic freak? He must be Hawk Moth's abomination! And it's the Collector!'' Cat Noir attempts to defeat both the Collector and Ultron Omega. Ladybug tried to warn Cat Noir not to be killed by the machine tyrant. ''Ladybug: Stay back!'' The earrings beeped as Ladybug attempted to hide herself but unfortunately she automatically turns back to her true form, Marinette Dupain-Cheng with Tikki. ''Marinette: *gasps* Not again, Tikki!'' ''Cat Noir: Ma-Marinette?'' He tried to erase a page, but Ultron Omega shredded the book with Ultron's giant claw. The music has stopped. As the akuma flew out, the Collector turned back into his true identity, Gabriel Agreste. ''Cat Noir: Hey robo-freak! Time for some catacly-... sm?'' ''Ladybug: Gabriel?'' With Ultron Omega firing energy blasts at Cat Noir's ring, he automatically transforms back into Gabriel's son, Adrien Agreste, with his kwami Plagg. Adrien was shocked, finding out about his father being Hawk Moth and the Collector, both identities in one person. ''Gabriel Agreste: NOOOOOOOO!'' ''Adrien Agreste: Father?!'' The fashion designer and his fashion model son looked at the monster-looking robot hybrid in fear. Ultron Omega uses both of the reality and space stones to infuse and charge a gigantic red and blue-colored laser beam from Sigma's mouth. ''Ultron Omega: You've interfered enough! BOW BEFORE YOUR EVIL GOD!!!'' Gabriel, Adrien and Marinette are easily shocked by the massive laser. Tikki, Plagg and Marinette quickly dodged it but unfortunately obliterates the bodies Gabriel and his son once and for all, leaving their limbs and their organs. ''Ultron Omega: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!'' ''Gabriel/Adrien: AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!'' ''Marinette: ADRIEEEEEN!!!'' Marinette rushes to a corpse of her crush Adrien and cries uncontrollably. ''Marinette: Why did you die like this?! Don't leave me please!!! No... NOOOOOOOOO!!!'' Ultron Omega grabbed Gabriel with his entrails attached in victory. ''Ultron Omega: Inferior girl! This is an extreme warning to all who oppose us! Hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!'' KO!!! Results (*Cues: Results Screen - Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite*) Boomstick- That was kind of a sad ending, I guess...? Wiz- This is how a brutal death is like. Hawk Moth was a challenging foe for Ultron Sigma. His tenacity, deviousness and superior henchmen gave him an edge that would normally overwhelm most enemies. However, those meant nothing when it came to battling a villain like Ultron Sigma. Boomstick- Hawk Moth could scale to Ladybug and Cat Noir, who could tip a bus, dodge lightning, and handle anything below the force of a hundred trillion tons of TNT. Ultron Sigma, on the other hand scales to Thanos, who lifted the Galactus engine, fought the light speed traveling Silver Surfer and survived Ego's stomach- which equaled 274 septillion tons of TNT! Wiz- As for intelligence, Gabriel may be a clever man, but he was no where as smart as Ultron Sigma, who was able to conquer an entire universe in ninety-three days. All in all, Gabriel Agreste didn't have the physical power to match Ultron Sigma. Boomstick- He should have stole X's Infinity Buster and used it to kill Ultron Omega. Anyway, this battle totally rocks ass! Wiz- The winner is Ultron Sigma. Next-Time on Death Battle... ''The bearded man with his right cybernetic arm: Tell me, Thomas, if you say the word unity enough, do you think it will actually be the truth?'' ''A bulky robotic replica of Sonic: I'LL CRUSH YOU!!!'' SERGEANT BREAKER NIGHT VS. TURBO MECHA SONIC Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Robot vs Human" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:Minion Fight Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel